sonic_fan_game_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Chalybeate Chaos Zone
'''Chalybeate Chaos Zone '''is the 4th to last Zone in Sonic: Dimensional Shift. The stage itself takes place in Dr. Eggman's main central base, and is where his Life Orb Machine is placed. This Zone is notable for having 6 acts in total, and the boss of the Zone is dependent on the amount of Life Orbs the player accumulated before the Boss Act. Overview Chalybeate Chaos Zone is situated around, and inside the main base Dr. Eggman kept in hiding up until this point. This is where he funds, and plans most of his schemes, and is also where the Life Orb Machine crushes the Life Orbs to take their energy. The stage begins on the outskirts of the base, surrounded by mountains with Eggman's face in it. This zone also has the most badniks and is notably an huge difficulty spike. It's also one of the last stages to have more checkpoints due to the hazard sequences of the levels. Act 1 takes place outside of the base. The player ventures towards the base off of the side of the island, which is a overtaken by Eggman's machinery. Many of the trees are still there, and they are mostly surrounded by badniks who "live" there. A notable part of the zone, introduced in Act 1, is the special pistons. These will either shoot the player into the air, or they can crush them if they aren't careful. This is also the most straight forward of the stages. Act 2 takes place at the beginning, or the bottom floors of the base, however this doesn't mean Eggman wasn't prepared. Many hazards and devious traps lay in wait for you to find. Most notably, are the pressure floors that can cause you to lose a life instantly if you don't get off quick enough. However, these are very noticeable to avoid. This stage is lightly more expansive than Act 1, with 2 main routes that intertwine and merge into 3 separate routes that connect with each other at specific points. The Mini Boss is Dark Metal Sonic. Act 3 is much more complex. Now you are in the center of the base, and as the music gets more upbeat, so does the level design. Instead of routes that often link with one another, this time the level as routes that are solely dependent and rarely merge with each other. This can mean that depending on the route you do take, you can get an entirely new experience. The level is also experiencing the effects of their lost Life Orbs, as the machinery seen before will begin to break and stop working. A notable difference in this stage is that there's more of a platforming aspect about it, causing you to be more careful due to the merging of hazards. This is notable as it is the only stage in the game with a boss during Act 3: Egg Walker and Shadow Bug. After the events of the boss, Eggman gets overtaken by Shadow Bug and can't be seen again, with Eggette flying away. The Shadow Bug then jumps away and causes the main Life Orb machine to become broken. This, however, causes Eggman's exsitance to merge with the power of the Life Orbs, and he becomes fused with the entire world. This leads into Act 4, where the base is beginning to break down due to the loss of the Life Orbs. The music in the stage has echos of a robot talking and taunting the player, which can be presumed to be Eggman talking through a robot. Speaking of which, a robot can be found marching in the darkness as you venture though the level, and it will try to halt your progress by firing missles and performing various attacks on you. The level is also becoming more broken and going heywire, with many of the nasty spike traps SHOOTING spikes into the air, and the saw blades bouncing off their handles. This can be seen as one of the hardest levels of the game, due to the absence of rings. The stage is also constantly changing, with many parts of the level dropping onto other sections. The Mid Boss of this stage is against Eggette and her Pressure Plate Room. Act 5 finally sees the base explode, and everything is now shut off. The stage echos as the metal is now a burned purple. The stage is empty and many of the badniks are their broken down counterparts, making them easier to handle with. Many of the traps aren't working, but some like the saw blades will still damage you. The pressure plates don't work anymore, but will instead send you up into a higher location. If you are playing with Tails, you can use Thunder Shoot on certain switches to power them back on. Main Boss - Mega Robotnik It should be noted that you only get 5 rings at the beginning of the stage. As you run forwards, you will stop at a broken down portion of the stage, as Eggman laughs and jumps off stage, infusing himself into the Mega Robotnik boss. If you have gotten at least 50 or more Life Orbs before going to this boss, you will instead fight Eggman in a super-like state; Super Robotnik. Extra Act 6 This is the only stage with an Act 6, found after beating any one of the bosses. The heroes find the exit out of Robotnik's base and find out that the sun is still setting. With Eggman and his sidekicks flying off of the now sinking island, it's up to the player to escape as well. This stage has a more hopeful and happy feeling to it. However, the stage is time based due to the island sinking. If the player takes too long, the entire stage can be played underwater, or at certain points. Eventually, the island will sink below a certain point and into a bottomless pit, other than the ones made by the level sinking, there isn't any bottomless pits. Enemies The enemies in this stage all can be found in other stages. Only 1 Badnik is introduced, the Roboco. * Egg Fighter * Bronze Egg Fighter * Egg Flapper (Slate) * Jawz * Electro Spinner * Egg Pawn * MetaSpinner * Badd-e * EV-L * BuzzBlaster * Roboco * Cameron * Death Cannon * Klagen (Purple) * Egg Crab * Egg King Crab * Bomb * Blasto Trivia * This is the only stage with 6 Acts. * This is the only stage with two possible bosses. ** Due to this, both Bosses are fought in the same stage in Boss Rush. Gallery